Rosario Vampire: Shield and Symphony
by Story Stratos
Summary: Tsukune Aono and his friends have survived and triumphed over more than could have been asked of them, but when new students join Yokia, does something dark loom that cannot be defeated by Tsukune and his friends alone? Further information inside. Rated T.


-  
Wow, I have had tons of flak from this one, people seem to get it into their heads that I'm some lord daemon fan-girl. Well I'm not, not even close, since I'm not a girl. Wrapped that up then, this is just the story I wrote when I had an idea regarding three new characters, but at the time, I had not done ANY creative writing within the last year, so I really needed a pre-existing character base, and since I enjoy lord daemon's Brightest Darkness series, I asked if I could use his characters. Daemon gave his consent, and I started work on this. Since then, I have done some extra creative writing, and I have tried different styles of writing, and right now have one that I think works, for now at least. This story is NOT representative of my more current work, and I am only leaving this up for comparison between the quality of my new work compared to my older stories like this. I will not take my work down for that reason, as I am not trying to please any publisher or anything, I am only trying to find my most comfortable style of writing and let people read what I write. I am not trying to please everybody, only myself and the people who like what I am writing. If you do not like my work, the just leave quietly, there is no need to leave a verbal mess.

-  
- - Chapter One - -  
- Arrival -

The sun was shining a little brighter that day. Whether that was just an illusion that she perceived, or actually today would be having marginally nicer weather, she could not tell.

The girl had taken a look at the school earlier on in the month, and the weather, in comparison, was appalling. Yet now she had made the decision to join as a student, the weather seemed much more pleasing.

The girl remembered that although the school building seemed Neo-Gothic, and the actual state of the building seemed to indicate that it had only been built this school year, the school had a long history of teaching monsters how to co-exist with humans. Not your fairy-tale Grandmother Wolf style monsters, but bona fide werewolves, witches and even more, including vampires.

The girl looked at the mysterious scarecrow, taking a moment to look at the bus schedule, noting the three to four week intervals between visits.

"Better than my hometown," a calm voice resonated from behind the girl. The girl turned, not frightened, or shocked, just a little miffed that she had let herself get distracted, and had not noticed this person approach her.

"Personally, I am without comment. Never had to use public transport before today," the girl shrugged, feigning nonchalance, while actually being extremely attentive to her surroundings to make up for her earlier mistake. The girl noticed the golden necklace worn by the boy, his electric blue eyes and charcoal black hair. The boy bowed.

"My name is Hibiki Kiyoshi, I'm joining today as a sophomore, seeing that I was unable to join last year," the boy was calm, but still held an air of nervousness while confessing.

"Rika Tsuki," the girl introduced herself, "I'm also joining today, as my family only recently moved to Japan," Rika bowed politely, then began to walk up to the school.

"Yokai Academy seems interesting, don't you think?" Hibiki asked the girl, whose only reply was.

"The building was rebuilt recently, so if you regard destructive fights as interesting, then yes," shrugging without breaking her stride, the girl kept looking around her at the path and forest. The trees might be regarded as looming, or ominous, unless you surveyed the area through either the eyes of a madman, or tactician.

"What do you see" Rika asked the boy, angling her head so she could see him reply. At first Hibiki seemed to pause, reviewing the odd question. Within a couple of seconds he replied.

"Apart from you, a creepy forest, a couple of bats and grave stones," Hibiki frowned, wondering if he was missing something blatantly obvious.

"What can your senses see?" the girl stopped moving, and began to concentrate on her surroundings, in every aspect. The mixing scents of decaying plant matter and the smell of pollinating flowers created a visceral experience. The sounds of the bats flying, and of Hibiki breathing. The cold air flowing through her auburn hair, and cooling her skin temperature.

The feeling of incredible power radiating from the school.

Hibiki took a couple of seconds to view his surroundings, not noticing everything that Rika did. In a couple of seconds though, Hibiki felt the ripple as energy poured over the entire area.

"What the-?" the boy began, not entirely sure of what to make of the situation.

"Things might be getting, interesting," Rika closed her eyes smiling. Something was drawing closer, and not from the direction of the school.

Hibiki looked at Rika, unsure on how to react to her statement. Suddenly, Rika twisted around, gracefully catching a bicycle that was about to collide with them.

"Eeekkk!" the girl riding the bike shrieked, causing Rika to flinch slightly, but both girls quickly regained their composure. Rika set the bike onto the ground, making sure the rider was unharmed.

"What just happened?" Hibiki looked at Rika, pondering on what he had just witnessed.

"You didn't sense this person's yokai?" Rika looked at the curious boy.

"Yokai?" he asked, not exactly sure what she was talking about.

"The aura that surrounds monsters. Yours is quite well disguised because you are calm," Rika began to explain, "This girl's was much easier to detect as she was panicking, so I noticed her and then caught her."

The rider of the bike seemed to perk up this gave an embarrassed explanation, "Sorry, I am running late! I just transferred here today!"

"Huh. So that makes us three all transfer students joining today then?" Hibiki looked intrigued at his own statement, then looked sheepish as he realised something important, "Sorry for not introducing myself yet. I'm Hibiki Kiyoshi."

"My name is Rika Tsuki," the auburn haired girl bowed, still polite after saving the third transfer student.

"Kanon Izumi," the platinum blonde indicated to herself, then looked at Rika in awe, "How did you catch me? You must be a really strong monster!"

"Are we allowed to show our true forms?" Hibiki looked confused, wondering if there was some rule or regulation about true forms and such subjects.

"Doesn't matter to me, I'm a mage, so this is my true form," Rika shrugged, purposely avoiding details.

"I thought we weren't naturally strong?" Hibiki looked puzzled, then realised what he had said.

"You're both mages?" Kanon asked.

"Probably of different denominations, but it seems so," Hibiki replied, looking at Rika in wonder, trying to remember if any type of mage used strength, or strength amplifying magic.

"You're an opus mage, aren't you?" Rika smiled to the boy with charcoal hair, indicating to his golden necklace.

"Good guess," Hibiki was impressed, but knew that anybody with knowledge of his type of magic would recognise the style of magical amplifiers opus mages used.

"Opus?" Kanon was intrigued with the musical element to the classification.

"A mage who uses spells oriented around music, usually instruments," Rika answered casually, "Are you a siren by any chance?"

Kanon looked surprised, but nodded to confirm Rika's suspicions, "How did you..."

"When you shrieked earlier, I felt the power of your voice, so came to the conclusion you were a siren," Rika explained, "But can any of you guess what I am?

Rika seemed genuinely interested in what the others guessed she could be. The intense power had stopped radiating from the school, so Rika began to lead the others towards the Neo-Gothic complex. Upon entry of the school building, three things were evident. First, the others had no clue what Rika was, second, within the building itself, it was completely inconspicuous, and also, all the other students were already in class. The trio expected to be split into separate classes, but as it turned out, they were all in class 2-1.

"Coincidence?" Kanon asked, the girl cocking her head in a puzzled manner.

"Yeah, seems so," Hibiki shrugged, actually quite glad to be in class with his new friends. Rika nodded, and then continued in the direction the map indicated.

long the way, the trio met a boy hanging around in the hallways.

"Excuse me," the boy began, "Are you three new? I don't think I've seen you around here before today..." Rika noted the boy's interesting accent, headband and slightly bedraggled look. Rika nodded, and then saw the boy indicating towards the doors behind him.

"Class 2-1 is just behind, I'm just waiting outside as I need to talk to the teacher after this lesson," the boy then noticed his lapse of manners, "Name's Gin Morioka, but everyone calls me Gin."

The trio introduced themselves to Gin, and then excused themselves to enter the classroom.

Opening the door caused the entire class to stop and stare at them. Kanon gave a small squeak, and hid behind Hibiki. Rika just bowed to the teacher, apologising for their tardiness. The class and room were both interesting looking, superficially at least. The class was a rounded mix of people, all in their human forms, and the room was decorated in an understated manner, with a pleasant breeze and scent drifting in through the window.

"Ah, please just sit wherever you want!" the teacher nodded, then continued with her lecture on human society.

Rika took the seat beside a girl with bright pink hair, who seemed to be humming happily, and switching her gaze from either the teacher, her notes, or an average looking dark haired boy sitting in the next row.

Kanon sat in behind a boy with golden hair and a kind look on his face, who kept either looking out of the window, or at a blue haired girl who must have been weighed down by the excessively large mounds on her chest.

Hibiki sat beside a boy with dark hair, a cold expression, silent, but for some reason wore headphones. While the silent boy just stared ahead, a purple haired girl would either be writing in her book, or stating at the silent boy.

Thankfully, for the three new transfer students, the lesson was uneventful, and when the teacher finally finished her extremely interesting lecture, she told the class that since they had been to attentive, they could have the rest of the lesson to do whatever they wanted. Several students didn't notice the teacher as they were asleep.

The trio of transfer students were still awake, although Hibiki felt drowsy after the lecture on human agriculture, and was only awake since Kanon had struck up a conversation regarding music, allowing the two to speak with more complex terms regarding musical theory and practice than they would with most people.

Rika on the other hand was quiet, organizing and reviewing her notes. The average looking boy with dark hair turned around to the bubbly pink haired girl, and noticed the auburn haired transfer student.

"So you're one of the new transfer students?" the boy inquired.

-  
That's it for the first chapter! Kind of a pilot chapter, and just to get the ball rolling. Please review, and if you deem this worthy of your follows and favourites, then do follow and favorite. Constructive criticism is good, pointless deconstructive comments are unnecessary, and only reflect back on yourself. The next chapter will be coming out at some point soon, I'm trying to stockpile a couple of chapters to allow for a more regular upload schedule, and with the time between uploads, I will be writing more. Until the next update, farewell!  
-


End file.
